The present invention relates to a dispensing machine for the metered delivery of fluid products, especially fluid ingredients that make up finished products such as varnishes, paints, inks, enamels, textile dyes and similar products.
In order to obtain the finished products given above as examples, it is known to add one or more colorant fluid products to a base fluid, such as white or transparent, in predetermined proportions according to specific formulas. Known machines used in the above industry deliver known amounts of colorants into cans, containers, tins or bins of a predetermined capacity, into which the base fluid products have previously been placed. These known machines must ensure high precision in determining the amount of colorant product to dispense, since even slight differences in the relative proportions among the various colorant products or between these and the base fluid product may lead to finished products having a color that does not match the desired result. At any rate, after delivery by traditional dispensing machines, the distribution of colorant products in the mass of base fluid product is not homogeneous, and it is therefore necessary to shake the can more or less vigorously.
This necessary shaking phase is obviously a burden on the production process for finished products using the so-called tinting systems as it leads to additional manual laborxe2x80x94often difficult due to the size and weight of the cansxe2x80x94or the use of specialized mixing machines, thereby increasing system costs. In any case, however, mixing also considerably increases the production time of finished products.
Thus, at the state of the art today, the homogenization stage is on the bottleneck in terms of the productivity of a rapid dispensing machine, and in any case limits the use of tinting systems to products with good fluidity, and does not allow the use of highly viscous products of those containing large amounts of solid or plastic particles.
The purpose of the present invention is to resolve the above difficulties, in particular to provide a dispensing machine of the type indicated in the preamble of the present description that allows metered delivery and continuous homogenization of finished painting products. The primary object of the invention is to obtain a finished, colored painting product at the machine outlet that does not require any further blending.
Another purpose of the present invention is to eliminate the mixing machines traditionally combined with dispensing machines to increase the productivity of a tinting system.
A further purpose of the invention is to integrate and automate the various production phases of finished paint products, expanding the range of component products that may be used in a tinting system.
A further purpose of the invention is to integrate and automate the various production phases of finished paint products, expanding the range of component products that may be used in a tinting system.
In order to achieve the above objects, the invention regards a dispensing machine of the type indicate in the preamble to this description, with the features set forth in the attached claims.